


A Voice of Reason

by FormalineRay



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anger Management, Canon Related, Chess, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Talking, Vergil likes Blake, Vergil likes Shakespeare, headcanons, post-DMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormalineRay/pseuds/FormalineRay
Summary: This is a little fantasy about Vergils from different worlds.





	A Voice of Reason

The voice pierced through the darkness.

  
"I always wondered, where did my affection to pet demons come from?"

  
Nephilim's hands stilled. Gargantuous monster with damaged armor was in dire need for healing - it raised its ugly head, hid it in white mask and quietly roared at intruder, but Nephilim didn't turn around.

"Must have always been in me, in any worlds and dimensions," continued the voice. It was - he was - curious and slightly amused. Nephilim rose to his full height and turned around, feeling a slight tug of anger - nothing more.

"What are you?", growled Nephilim, pale blue gaze casting over the horizon.  
Desert between the worlds was unwelcoming and empty as ever: endless grey sky over endless gray sand, monsters appearing rarely, quickly dissolving into ether after every meeting with Nephilim. They obeyed perfectly, making no demands, needing only magic of human souls to exist - and his magic to heal wounds brought by Rebellion.  
Owner of the mysterious voice was not a monster. He appeared to be a tall, humanoid figure nearby. A mere mortal? Here, of all places?

  
Some monstrosities appeared out of nowhere, apparently sensing Nephilim's disturbed state: they gathered around, forming a wide circle, suspiciously quiet - Nephilim suddenly sensed a rush of their fear. Not human then. Demon - powerful and alien.

""Poor soul the centre of my sinful earth,  
My sinful earth these rebel powers array..."", calmly answered the Demon, approaching. Piercing gray of his eyes twinkled with dark, dry joy. Nephilim's fingers, gloved, soiled in monster blood and ceramic dust, touched the Yamato on his belt. Seeing this, Demon pursed his lips, but stopped only in ten steps.

"I do not care for poetry or riddles alike", Nephilim shook his head. His face, white - as masks of his monsters, only cracked around the edges of his temples and jaw - was unmoving, emotionless, full of inner power. "Your name or last wish - you get to pick."

Demon chuckled. His sword, bearing a striking resemblance to Yamato, touched the hollow ground: inky black roots started from the sand, slowly forming _something_ behind his back. Nephilim squinted. There was almost united sound of confusion among the monsters.

"As much as I want to see how you will execute your threat, unfortunately, I promised someone not to harm you... Too much", Demon lightly shrugged. _Something_ was growing behind him - and doubt, long forgotten, was appearing anew in the mind of Nephilim.

**"My name is Vergil, Son of Sparda."**

Nephilim's eyes opened wider. Disbelief, hurt and anger began to boil in his chest - instead of a heart, he was sure. White masks were appearing on monsters ugly faces: they were ready to fight.

"How dare you say this name before me?!" growled Nephilim, blue darkness touching his shoulders. "Do you not know who I am?!"

Blade, formed from icy blue light, swinged itself at impostor - and was shattered completely by its identical copy.

"You? Oh, I know plenty about you, namesake", chuckled Demon again, taking a seat: behind him grew a dry, modest, but throne nonetheless; Nephilim, being not ready for such an insult to his pouch of reality, was unmovingly staring at his guest. "You claim to be a Son of Sparda, just as your brother, but both of you don't strike me as such."

"Your insults are not going to save you."

Monsters stepped aside, forming even wider oval around two beings - they felt the rage of Nephilim before, and knew better than to step on his way. Demon just slowly, lazily smiled. His old eyes glistened white, reflecting lightning, as thunder rolled across the heavy sky.

"I am not here to fight you--"

  
"Then why are you intruding my realm, demon?!"

  
"There is someone on the other side who wants to see you again."

Grey eyes glistened once again, now with utter mirth. Demon folded his hands on the sword (could it be Yamato nontheless?) and inclined his head to the side, watching for reaction.  
Nephilim didn't move a muscle. His face changed again to unreadable, unfeeling mask.

"You may as well turn back. I have no one on the other side."

These words struck something in Demon's heart: his eyes suddenly looked hollow in remembrance.

 

_**"I have no reminiscence of this place..."** _

 

"Then it's not you who is speaking," said Demon, becoming serious. He wasn't afraid of thunder, nor monsters, nor Nephilim himself - latter first thought was of his power. What kind of power is this? Can one take it from him? "If you truly are a Nephilim, I want to hear your other side, not just power-thirsty demon."

"I don't care what you want," almost interrupting him, said Nephilim and grease from his hands dissapeared. He pointed a finger at his unexpected guest. "I want a thing that makes you so fearless. Is it your sword? Some kind of amulet?"  
Demon raised his eyebrows. So, his namesake will just go for it? He briefly wondered, if this world's younger brother did the same thing with his enemies: no witty dialogues, dramatical numbers or dances? How can you properly kill a demon without even taunting it?

"Give it to me."

"No," softly said Demon, shaking his head. "No, I will not give it to you. Firstly, that is no way to speak to your elders."

Not a kind of response Nephilim was anticipating. He even straightened up a bit and folded his hands on his Yamato. Did this kind of power make demons insane? If so, it was curious to hear these delusional thoughts before the fight.

"Secondly, that kind of attitude towards demons or any kind of monsters puts you into massive disadvantage," continued Demon calmly, as if giving a lecture. His eyes reflected light, but there was no lightning. "If you take them seriously, they will be ready to fight you. They will calculate their movements, charge their attacks better, recover from your blows faster - especially if they are stronger than you."

"Stronger than me?", Nephilim chuckled in disbelief. Monsters suddenly roared, but he mentally established their silence.

"Exactly. That's why demon-hunting agency "Devil May Cry" developed a few taunting techniques, quite helping in a fight," Demon shrugged once again, his movements a little stiff. "Because if not for clever and ridiculously long taunt, you would be able to notice the doppelganger."

"Doppel--" Nephilim turned around in a fraction of a second and striked a Demon (his _doppelganger_?!) with a Yamato - only to receive a parry and a grin.

"Not here," Demon pushed unfocused Nephilim back. The latter discovered himself on the improvised throne. There was no one there anymore. "Quite interesting, right?"

Next three lightning fast strikes Demon deflected just as easily; he wasn't fighting, just was brushing his opponent off, like some annoying insect. Nephilim rubbed through initial boiling fury and tried different angles, tearing time and space apart just to find unprotected spot - and didn't find any, always kept away.

"There is a thing I didn't tell you," confessed Demon with a light bow of his head, instead of parrying just slowing time. Large bubble of purple darkness engulfed Nephilim, and before he had a chance to escape, a light - a million icy cold needles pierced his body, unspeakable pain consuming him.

  
The bubble dissapeared. Nephilim was on the ground, hitching breath in his lungs, teeth clenched in agony, face slowly becoming humanly pink. Two monsters hurdled over to him, deformed paws streched in attempt to help - in seconds after his touch they dropped dead, empty shells devoid of life. Nephilim slowly stood, leaning on sheathed Yamato, unable to lift his head. How? How strong is this demon?

"Half-demon, actually," answered his guest, before Nephilim realised he said last phrase aloud. "In my homeworld Eva was a mortal woman, mortal priestess. Sparda had to sacrifice her to seal the Underworld. Well... At least, we _thought_ it was the Underworld."

"What are you... Who are you?" whispered Nephilim, looking up. Demon made a little thoughtful sound, before his Yamato touched the ground again. Same roots were re-arranging themselves: there was a table between two chairs, same dry, strange texture; on the table, however, was a checkered pattern, black and ashy-white.

"I already told you. I wasn't going to fight, but you wanted power so badly, I just... let you take a glimpse," Demon shrugged a little guilty, before sauntering away to the farthest chair. "As one day a wise young man said to me, _there are other ways of settling our differences_."

From cold blue light and shrouding purple darkness Demon created a set of chess figures and carefully put them on board. Nephilim hurdled closer.

"If I win, you will answer my question," stated Demon, holding a purple pawn between his fingers. Nephilim just now noticed his battered fingerless gloves. "If you win, I answer yours. Agreed?"

Nephilim stared silently. After a minute, giant mass of monsters behind him started to dissapear, quietly diving into ether. Blue light of figurines glow welcomingly, when he sat on their side.

Vergil smiled.

The voice was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! Had to get this out of my system somehow.  
> Actually, I plan to make a full-fledged work from it, but I need your feedback. Would you be interested in a massive Post-Canon, Gen/Het/little bit of non-incest slash fantasy about the circumstances of this meeting? Would you read my sloppy writing? Please let me know in comments. <3


End file.
